yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Yogsblast
The Fusion Yogsblast Series is a set of computers endorsed and used by the Yogscast and manufactured by Chillblast. There are four versions available, the Fusion Yogsblast, Fusion Yogsblast Ultimate, '''or the Fusion Yogsblast Mini''' which is cheaper than the Yogsblast and the Yogsblast Ultimate and the Yogsblast Lite . You can buy them from chillblast.com/yogscast Spec for The Fusion Yogsblast Ultimate *Fractal Design Define R4 Low Noise Case - Grass or TNT block *Intel Core i7 5820K 6-cored Processor 4.2 GHz *Noctua NH-D14 Ultimate Performance Quiet CPU Cooler (Socket 2011 version) *ASUS X99-S Motherboard *32GB Crucial DDR4 2133 MHz DDR4 Memory *Chillblast NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 4GB Graphics Card *256GB Samsung 850 Pro Solid State Drive *3000GB 7200rpm Hard Disk - 6Gbit/s *3000GB 7200rpm Hard Disk - 6Gbit/s *120GB Samsung 850 EVO Solid State Drive *LG Blu-ray Rewriter *Corsair RM 850W Power Supply *Windows 7 Professional 64 bit *10 x USB 2.0 ports *2 x USB 3.0 ports *Audio outputs *1 x 10/100/1000Mbit/s Ethernet for network *2 x DVI output *1 x HDMI output *1 x DisplayPort Spec for The Fusion Yogsblast *Fractal Design Define R4 Low Noise Case *Intel Core i7 4790K Devil's Canyon Processor up to 4.3 GHz *Akasa Venom Voodoo Ultra Quiet CPU Cooler *ASUS Z97-K, LGA1150, Z87 *16GB Corsair PC3-12800 1600 MHz DDR3 Memory *Chillblast NVIDIA GeForce GTX 970 4GB Graphics Card *120GB Samsung 850 EVO Solid State Drive *1000GB 7200RPM Hard Disk - 6Gbit/s *LG Blu-ray ROM / DVD-RW Combi Drive *Corsair Ultra Low Noise 600W PSU *Windows 7 Home Premium 64 bit *7 x USB 2.0 ports *2 x USB 3.0 ports *1 x PS/2 for keyboard *Audio outputs *1 x 10/100/1000Mbit/s Ethernet for network *2 x DVI output *1 x HDMI output *1 x DP output May vary if configuration is altered! Ports on case: *2 x USB 2.0 ports *2x USB 3.0 ports *FP audio Spec for The Fusion Yogsblast Lite *Fractal Design Define R4 Low Noise Case - TNT or Grass Block *Intel Core i5 4590 Processor 3.20 GHz *Arctic Cooling Freezer 7 Pro Quiet CPU Cooler *Asus B85M-G Motherboard *8GB Corsair PC3-12800 1600 MHz DDR3 Memory *Chillblast NVIDIA GeForce GTX 960 2GB Graphics Card *1000GB 7200RPM Hard Disk - 6Gbit/s *24x DVD-RW Drive *Corsair Ultra Low Noise 600W PSU *Windows 7 Home Premium 64 bit *4 x USB 2.0 ports *2 x USB 3.0 ports *1 x PS/2 for keyboard *Audio outputs *1 x 10/100/1000Mbit/s Ethernet for network *2 x DVI output *1 x HDMI output *1 x DP output May vary if configuration is altered! Ports on case: *2 x USB 2.0 ports *2x USB 3.0 ports *FP audio Specs for The Fusion Yogsblast Mini * Fractal Design Node 304 Case - All new Yogscast wrap * Intel Pentium G3258 Anniversary Dual Core Processor overclocked to up to 4.3 GHz * Akasa Nero 3 Ultra Quiet CPU Cooler * Asus H81I-Plus Motherboard * 8GB Corsair PC3-12800 1600 MHz DDR3 Memory * Chillblast NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 1GB Graphics Card * 500GB 7200RPM Hard Disk - 6Gbit/s * 500watt 80+ Aerocool PSU * Onboard High Definition Audio * Windows 8.1 or Windows 7 Home Premium 64bit OEM * 2 year collect and return UK Warranty * Ports on rear of system* * 4 x USB 2.0 ports * 2 x USB 3.0 ports * 1 x PS/2 for keyboard * Audio outputs * 1 x 10/100/1000Mbit/s * Ethernet for network * 1 x DVI output * 1 x HDMI output * 1 x DP output May vary if configuration is altered! Ports on case: * 2 x USB 2.0 ports * FP audio Category:Yogscast Category:Chillblast